


Only Angel

by animealyssa



Series: Obey Me Boys as Dads [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Pacts, Demon Sex, Demons, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You are a demon, dad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: a small fic in which you and lucifer have a child.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me Boys as Dads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932913
Comments: 28
Kudos: 311





	1. Conception

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the first of my series!! i'm writing all the boys as dads to shut my brain up because i can't stop fixating about it. 
> 
> first up is our darling lucifer!
> 
> chapter one: the naughty naughty  
> chapter two: during the 9 months  
> chapter three: two years later
> 
> this will be the chapter format for all boys (plus diavolo)
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/animealyssa) for more and enjoy! be sure to sub the series to get alerts for the other boys!

Ever since your transformation, the Avatar of Pride has made damn sure you were stuck by his side as much as possible. At first it was to see how you were handling everything - transforming from a human to a demon is quite a thing to go through. But now that you were fully transformed and gotten used to everything being a demon entailed, he wasn't letting you go for _other_ reasons. If you thought that Lucifer was possessive over you before he was worse now that you resembled something of a Dark Goddess, you had the heads of all demons turning to look at you when you walked in the streets. Your transformation had changed you for the better you thought, making you more attractive to him and unfortunately others who constantly try to take a bite at you.

He knew you were faithful to him, but it ignited his anger every time someone tried to take a shot at you. When you would tell him he had nothing to worry about it would always end up with him reminding you who you belong too - which was completely opposite of what you would tell him but you couldn't say you minded the reminders. Lucifer knew your body and knew what he was doing, knew where to touch you to make you scream just right. You belonged to the Avatar of Pride and he made sure that you knew that.

"You. Belong. To Me." he had panted in your ear recently, thrusts erratic and hard as he tried to maintain his composure. You were able to feebly mumble out an agreement before he sunk his teeth into your wrist, hard enough to draw blood as he drank from you. The feeling heightened your senses and almost took control of your body as you found yourself doing the same to him, sinking your newly fanged teeth into his pale wrist. He let out a roar as you both came that instant, the feeling and pleasure overwhelming you both. Electricity shot through the air and you swore you felt a tint of magic as well.

When you regained some sense of self and the room around you, you braced yourself for whatever mess was made as you turned to look at your wrist. To your surprise, there was no blood. Nothing like the mess you expected - but what there was left in its place, engraved in your skin like a tattoo in red, was the symbol of the Avatar of Pride, Lucifer Morningstar, with an added touch of floral. You looked to his wrist and saw the same exact symbol on his wrist in the same color - what had you done to each other?

"A blood pact that's been consummated through passion." he said, placing his lips on your neck and trailing them up to your jaw. "The symbol of two sides of a pact to last a lifetime." he nibbled on your jaw before moving his face to meet yours, lips hovering above your own. "We belong to each other, no one else." with that, he kissed you with the most passion you swear you've ever felt in your life.

"So... like a marriage, almost, right?" you asked him through kisses. He let out a chuckle as his red eyes found yours again, filled with happiness and lust at the same time. Touching your foreheads together, he pressed his lips to yours.

"Exactly." That was how he ended everyone looking at you right then and there. No one dared touch you or look at you in the wrong way after that - if it wasn't the mark it was from the ring he ended up surprising you with. ("That's how its done in the human world, right?") Things had changed and you were now the wife of one of the seven rulers of Devildom - almost royalty. To say that he doted on you would be an understatement, he made sure your needs came before his and that you were taken care of. It was an adjustment for sure, especially once you started to make sure he was taking care of himself. He almost shrugged it off at first but grew used to it eventually, seeing that you weren’t going to give in.

"I'll come down for dinner in a minute, my love." he said to you once when you had finished cooking dinner for everyone in the house. He hadn't looked up from the stack of papers on his desk in his study, hyper focused on his work. Rolling your eyes, you walked over to him knowing he wasn't going to get up.

"No - dinner, _now_." you said to him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of his chair. Lucifer was taken by surprise when you had done it, pushing you against the doorway of his study when his mind caught up with him, his body covering yours.

"I don't take to getting forced to do anything very easily." he said to you lowly. There was a dark look in your eyes that was meant to scare you - but he didn’t scare you. He never did.

"Yeah, and I don't want my husband starving himself cause he's to absorbed in his work to eat something. Shut up and let's go." he chuckled as you pulled him again, planting a smack on your ass as you walked. After you started doing it more often he got used to you doting on him like that and you settled into a new normal. Though things were about to start changing once more.

You had read about demon heats before you had transformed - wanting to fully know what you were getting yourself into. Female demons went into heat very rarely, probably once every thousand years or so you had read. There is no rhyme or reason as to why a female demon goes into heat or what triggers it, one month there could be a normal monthly cycle and the next month is a painful heat that can't be relieved without sex. You thought you'd be good, but then you went back and re-read it once you and Lucifer made your pact and discovered that it only happens to those who have blood pacts bonding them.

You felt it coming - there were aches between your legs and your temperature rose every time you saw Lucifer walk into the room. At first you didn't know thats what it was, but when you felt yourself starting to drip one evening just at the thought of him sleeping next to you, you knew you were screwed. Lucifer seemed none the wiser to the whole thing and you were actually afraid for what was going to happen when it finally came. He'd have no issue obliging - you knew that he would clear out his schedule to help you _gladly_ \- it was what came after that terrified you.

Female demon heats almost _always_ result in a pregnancy. At least, that's what the books said in the library. That's why they lasted an entire week during one's fertile window and why supposedly the female demon gave off an 'irresistible scent' - whatever that meant - it was meant to get a female pregnant. The male demon wouldn’t be able to stop with you until it was over, resulting in a week where the only thing you would be able to do was fuck.

And the thought was nearly terrifying to you because that was something that hadn't even been a thought in either of your heads. You'd have to talk to him about it eventually and you had planned to tonight, but you had fallen asleep before he was even home and that plan went right out the window.

The next morning started off as normal - you were actually awake before him for once and walked into the ensuite to wash your face and use the bathroom before going back into bed with him. Things were going to that thought process, until you went to walk back out and was struck with such a pain in your abdomen you nearly cried out, crouching to the floor.

"Shit shit shit..." you said to yourself. _This_ was no normal period monthly cycle cramp - this was a heat cramp. Your body felt hot, nearly on fire as tears pricked your bottom lids. It was almost painful, and would be well on its way there for the next week, no matter how much help you got. You felt white hot liquid start to seep out of your body and bit back a moan to not wake Lucifer.

_Lucifer._ Was it your heat or was he always that… attractive? Of course he was, you thought. Everything is just heightened now, you attraction to him tripling with the intense need to have him now. The way his toned chest rose and fell when he breathed, his dark hair tussled and messy over his pillow. You needed him. Trying to get yourself up the floor, your thighs rubbed together just right that you let out a whine, waking Lucifer unaware to you.

The scent of you hit his nostrils before he could take another breath - vanilla and lavender, your usual, with an extreme amount of spice and arousal. He was hard in seconds and his demon form emerged before he was able to fight it off. Lucifer knew right away what this was, dashing to your side.

“My love… come here.” he said, wrapping his arms around you and bringing you to face his chest. Upon the contact you let out an involuntary moan as he growled, wings capturing you to bring you close to his body. Despite the fierceness of him, he was still gentle as he shushed you to calm you, hand running through your hair.

“It hurts, Lu…” you cried softly against his bare chest. He pressed a kiss to your forehead as he picked you up, pacing you on the countertop.

“I know, my love. Wait here a moment, alright?” he asked. You whined at the loss of contact but watched him as he made his way back to the bedroom, watching him pick up his D.D.D. You assumed it was to send messages to whoever he needed too to say he was going to be unavailable. Another ache in your legs had you crying out this time, the need unbearable and painful.

“Lucifer…” you softly whined from your seated position. Your demon form had fluttered out by now, wings flapping behind you needily as you felt Lucifer wrap his hand around the back of your head, forcing you to look at him.

“Do you know what this means?” he asked you. Of course he’d ask that first - he expected you to not know. You nodded with tears trickling down your face, using his thumb to wipe them away. “My poor love…” he whispered looking down at you, bringing his lips to yours. You moaned loudly as your hands went to his horns, yanking him as close as you possibly could. Your hips met his and you ground them into him, a growl coming from the Avatar of Pride. Your slick coating his clothing, you ground into him again to earn another growl from him.

“I need you, Lu…” you moaned into his mouth. His eyes glowed red as he picked you up and threw you back down onto your bed almost in the same motion.

“I know you do.” he said before he tore apart your t shirt and shorts you wore to sleep. A moan escaped your lips at his harsh movements, your core tightening painfully waiting for something to happen. Your head flew back against the pillows as you felt his lips on your folds, a loud cry escaping from your lips.

“Fuck - Lu yes!” you whined, grinding your hips into his mouth. He made no effort to stop you as his tongue worked magic, lapping up your slick that had spilled out. You felt heat already and knew that you were not going to last long on this first orgasm, your hands going to tug at Lucifer’s horns earning a moan from him that vibrated through you. “Oh fuck!” you cried as out of nowhere your legs clenched around him and you came, your cries echoing off the walls as you spilled into his waiting mouth, tongue working overtime to make sure he picked up every last drop.

He started to kiss his way back up your body when he was done, soft moans falling from your mouth. Your body felt tired but your core was still hot - you needed more. He needed to be inside you - yes, that was it. As his member touched the inside of your thigh your hips bucked up to his, a moan falling from Lucifer’s mouth that had reached your breasts.

“My love… we need to speak first…” he said breathlessly, eyes dilated with desire for you as he looked up. You whined at the loss of contact as he laid on his side, arms around your waist dragging you to him. “Once we start… there’s no stopping.” Lucifer said to you as your hips tried to buck into his for some sort of relief, a growl erupting from his throat.

“I don’t care what happens - please - Lucifer I need you inside me - god it _hurts_ …” you cried out. Shushing you quiet again calmly, somehow still composed, Lucifer shoved you back onto your back and nudged your legs open, dragging his shorts down his body and freeing his rock hard cock. You moaned at the sight of it, mouth watering.

“I’ll fill you, my love.” he growled and before you knew it, the both of you were crying out as he thrust himself into you to the hilt in one go. “ _Fuck_ , so wet…” he moaned into your neck, lips making themselves at home there while he began thrusting. You felt like you were on cloud nine the way he moved in and out of you seamlessly, making him able to rail into you as hard as he could.

“F-fuck - Lucifer!” you cried out, feeling his teeth break your skin on your neck, stars coming into your vision. The familiar white hot feeling of release took over your body as you screamed, an orgasm crashing your body out of nowhere as Lucifer fucked you through it. Your whole body trembled as he growled against your neck, hips slamming to meet yours as you clenched against him inside of you, the need not going away.

“Fuck - you - came - still going - _fuck_.” Lucifer moaned out as his thrusts became harsher and more erratic, chasing his own release upon feeling yours still going. He began to pant as his growls and your moans echoed off the room, almost animalistic. The feelings were almost unbearable as tears started falling from your eyes, moans turning into pleasured sobs as you felt more heat starting to creep up your body.

“Lu - I’m - ”

“Come, my love. Come on me.” your body listened to his orders as you came again, though you weren’t even sure you ever stopped. You screamed, his name falling off your lips like a prayer as you swear you lost your vision, voice starting to go hoarse as you felt him twitch inside you. “Fuck!” he roared above you, thrusting into you one last time before his release spilled in you, body going limp above you as his lips met yours, willing the two of you to ride out your releases together.

You finally felt spent, the heat and pain subsided for now as Lucifer pulled out once catching his breath and pressing his lips to your forehead. Lucifer was still hard, and you didn’t know how he had the self control he did to leave you alone right now. But before you knew it, you had tears forming at the corner of your eyes and turned, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

“Hey… no crying in bed.” Lucifer said, turning you over and pulling you against his chest.

“I’m sorry - I felt it coming - but I was so scared - ” you panted as he rubbed your back. He let you sob for a few minutes before wiping your tears himself and bringing you up to face him.

“It’s okay. It will be just us for the week, alright? I’ll leave the room if we need anything, you can stay here and rest.” he said, kissing your forehead again as you nodded against his chest.

A man of his word, it was just the two of you. He left only for meals, and that was it. The rest of your time was spent between the sheets, Lucifer willing to ease your pain in your abdomen until it was over. By the time it was over the pain between your legs was from the past week of fucking and you swore you weren’t touching him for at least a month.

———

Asmo knew before you did - how you have _no clue_ but when he showed up to yours and Lucifer’s room with a pregnancy test, your heart dropped. It had been two months since your heat and you had seemingly forgotten about the possibility of a pregnancy.

“He’s gonna flip, Asmo.” you said in your bathroom, looking at the plastic test currently face down on the counter, waiting for results. You knew what it would be - of course it was positive. Your heat made damn sure that it was.

“Flip - like he’s forgotten about the week of hardcore intercourse you had?!” Asmo asked, perched on the side of the bathtub. You were thankful that he had offered to stay, it made everything a lot easier. Lucifer you knew would be gone for another hour or two which flooded you with relief.

“Yes - no - I don’t know, Asmo! Do you think he’s wanted a kid cause I sure as hell don’t think he does, considering he has you six to put up with!” you said panicked as the alarm you had set to remind you to turn the test over rang. “Shit…”

“Everything will be fine, love. He might be shocked, but family is important to him - you know that.” Asmo said, getting up to rest his hands on your shoulders.

“You’re right…” you said softly, hands going to turn the test over. Sure enough, as predicted, the test was positive. Two little lines went down the middle signaling a positive, and you swore you heard Asmo screech a little while your mind reeled. Anxiety and panic started to settle in - you had to tell him today. You wouldn’t be able to hide it, he knew you best and would know something was wrong immediately. “I’m pregnant. Holy shit - ”

“What?” you and Asmo both snapped your heads over to Lucifer, standing in the doorway of the ensuite and staring at you wide-eyed. Asmo took his leave but you didn’t hear him leave as you started to shake when Lucifer came over to you. His silence was daunting, expression unreadable other than his wide eyes signaling some sort of shock to you.

“I - we - ” you choked out, dropping the test on the counter. He stood next to you wordlessly, staring down at it like you had just been. He was mad, you could sense it - you knew it. If not mad than upset, shocked, disappointed. He was so difficult to read emotionally that you couldn't tell where his mind was at. You started to cry from next to him, backing away nervously. He caught you off guard, bringing you to his chest and kissing your forehead after seeing you in distress. Lucifer composed himself before comforting you.

“It’s okay, my love. I’m here with you, always.” he said to you comfortingly, hand trailing down to your abdomen. He was right, you’d be okay.


	2. Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never had a child so i annoyed my friend who has to see if this made sense 
> 
> thank you for the awesome response on chapter one - be sure to follow the series to see the other boys! mammon is next. 
> 
> be sure to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/animealyssa) and jus sayin if you follow my carrd from that bio and u like me theres a place to tip jus sayin

You were absolutely, completely miserable for the beginning of this journey. It seemed that upon learning of the news yourself, your brain caught up to what was happening in your body and you were barely able to get out of bed. Lucifer tended to your every need and made sure you were comfortable, holding your hair back as you vomitted and comforting you as you cried into his chest about how awful you were feeling. He was doing excellent at making you feel better and caring for you, but you still didn't know how he felt.

Lucifer never really expressed his feelings about anything at all - he was too prideful to let anyone think he was vulnerable. Sure he had acted like all was well and he was okay with the news, but that was just an act for you and you knew it. When he wasn't tending to you he dove into his work, locking himself in his study until you would call for him. He was distracting himself, trying to wish the topic away until he needed to think about it.

It was making it a little difficult on you to get excited, or feel good about it. You had begun reading online what to expect and how others felt emotionally to see if there was just something wrong with you - most women were thrilled to be expecting with a partner. But right now you couldn't help but feel dreadful because you were so unsure as to how Lucifer was feeling. Some people said they didn't feel much until after their doctors appointment and you really hoped that was the case for the both of you.

You thought maybe you could get a better read on him and how he was feeling after your first doctor's appointment. When you had told him about the appointment you told him that he didn't have to go, but it would make you feel better since you didn't exactly know what you were in for. He agreed saying he wouldn't miss it anyway, which made you feel better.

After you got past some awkward questions and the awkward parts of the appointments before you were asked if you wanted to see your baby. You nodded quickly as your hand started to shake, Lucifer taking it into his comfortingly. He hadn't said much the entire time except to tell the nurse that he was indeed, the father. You squeezed his hand feeling the cool gel of whatever it was against your bare skin, Lucifer running his thumb over your hand.

"Okay?" he asked quietly. You looked over to him and nodded. "Good." he said with a little smile. Your shaking had subsided as your body was now being gently prodded with. He gave you a gentle squeeze before a soft thumping was able to be heard echoing in the room. You let out a gasp and could only assume what it was.

"That's your baby's heartbeat! Good and strong." the nurse said, hitting a switch. The screen on the wall in front of you turned on and you could see the spikes of the heartbeat, and the tiniest little blob that may have little legs and arms growing out of it already. You felt your under eyes growing wet and it was only then that you realized you were crying, Lucifer squeezing your hand.

"Look, Lu - " you said to him, turning your head to look at him. Once more he sat emotionless. transfixed on your face but also looking back at the screen in front of him. "That's ours." you added, using your other hand to wipe the tears from your face.

"It is." he replied back, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand. You felt warmth spread through your body at the action as he stared up at the screen. The nurse printed you some pictures at the end and he was mostly silent again until you had got in the car. He turned it on and then turned to you, looking at you honestly. "My love.... I know you've been scared and worried. Some of it is my fault, I haven't been honest."

"You can be honest with me, Lucifer. Please, I need you to be." you said to him, taking his hand. He took a breath in, closing his eyes to think and you decided it was time for you to be honest. "Because right now I feel like you don't want this at all - you've been so distant to me. Besides when you're helping me - you have been amazing with that. I just can’t do this by myself, and even though you’re here I feel like you’re not really here.” you admitted to him, a burst of confidence coming forward. Your anxiety rose up again when he said nothing, but was soon quelled when you felt a soft squeeze.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been honest, my love. Truth is, this isn’t something I thought I could do. I didn’t think someone like me should.” he said sadly, averting his gaze from you. Your heart ached seeing him think he wasn’t worth it.

“Someone like you - Lucifer…” you sat up more so you could see him, try to embrace him more by placing a hand on his arm. “There is no one else I would want to do this with other than you. You take care of your brothers so well, you always have.” you reassured him, pleading with him silently to feel better. You needed him to feel better.

“My love… you mean that? Despite me and all that’s sinful and wrong?” he asked. This was a rare moment of vulnerability for the Avatar of Pride - something you didn’t see very often despite being with him.

“I really do.” with that, you took his hand that you were holding and placed it onto your body where the nurse was just looking. “This is ours, Lu. You helped make it. Nothing can change that.” tears pricked your lower lids when he leaned over and pressed a kiss to your lips.

After that, it seemed like he was all in. He’d openly talk about it with his brothers and Diavolo - who were all thrilled to hear the news and already had begun taking bets on the gender. Every morning you’d wake up with his arms protectively around the lower half of your body and as your belly grew bigger, he’d adjust his arms to make room for it. He kept the most recent pictures you would get from the doctor in his coat pocket at all times and when you two were alone at night and not feeling well, he could be found pressing kisses along your growing bump.

When he found out you two would be expecting a girl, he almost retreated again. Almost. You had stepped in right away to reassure him that everything would be just fine and that your future daughter has no one better to take care of her than him. Mammon was pissed because he lost money he didn’t have to Asmo during the betting, of course. And when you felt her move inside you for the first time… well he just about flipped, but only because of your tone of voice.

“Lucifer!” you said loudly from the bathroom, getting out of the shower one day. You had just felt a little kick inside of you, and not the tiny flutters that only you could feel - a full blown kick. He was by your side in an instant, demon form emerged and panic in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?!” he asked. You laughed and walked over to him, pressing his hand on top of your now visible and round belly. “Is that - she’s - ”

“She’s moving, Lu. Can you feel it?” you said to him happily as his demon form disappeared and instead a smile spread across his face.

“I can feel it, my love.” he said back to you. You could have sworn you saw a tear slide down his face but you thought it best to ignore it, not wanting him to stop showing this side of him. After that he would talk through your stomach, a chuckle emerging when he would get a kick in response.

The final months Lucifer was on edge the most - you were uncomfortable all the time and when the doctor finally said it could be ‘any day now’ he was even worse. He moved a desk into your bedroom so he could be by you at all times just incase your water broke when he was trying to work. When it did break it was the middle of the night and you hadn’t slept at all - which was not uncommon for the final months.

“Lucifer!” you called. You heard him stumble out of bed in an instant and soon enough he was at your side in the bathroom. You had gotten up because you had to pee, and had, but when you went to get up you felt a small pop and then a gush of fluid, with a little bit of bloody mucus. You could only assumed your water broke and it was go time.

“What’s wrong - is it time?” he had asked sleepily, yet alert. You simply nodded and he almost sprinted into action, the two of you getting changed, your things, and then heading out.

You labored for 10 hours, and it was awful. You were in an immense amount of pain until the drugs kicked in and even then, you could still feel something. Lucifer was great through it all, standing by your side and holding your hand through it all. He encouraged you through the whole thing and helped hold your legs back when you pushed. When your daughter was born you sobbed and even Lucifer let tears slip as she was placed on your chest.

“She’s perfect, Lu.” you said quietly once it was all over and it was just the three of you. Your daughter was sound asleep laying on your chest as Lucifer nudged himself on your bed, an arm around your shoulders.

“She is perfect. Absolutely perfect.” he said, kissing your forehead. Later on that night, when he thought you were sleeping, you woke up to see him laying on the makeshift bed they provided, bare chested with your daughter across his chest, the two of them sound asleep. With a smile on your face, you were able to go back to sleep.


	3. Two Years Later.

A little whimper from the baby monitor woke Lucifer up. You were still asleep, so he leaned over you to pick the device up. He figured he would let you sleep today, for he had things to attend too at RAD today and would be gone for a good chunk of the day. To no surprise, your two year old daughter was sitting up in her crib, waking herself up and starting to whimper for someone to get her. Slightly sighing to himself, he pulled himself out of bed, muting the monitor, and made way to his daughter’s bedroom. Her little head of messy black hair looked up to him, sleepy eyes beaming at her father.

Your daughter was the absolute definition of “daddy’s little girl” - she had Lucifer wrapped around her fingers the second she came out. He doted on her, but he also was firm with her at the same time. Though the second she looked up at him with her wide little eyes and pleaded for something, he immediately gave him. She loved to be held by him because he always wanted to hold her. You were amazed at how quickly he took to fatherhood but then again, he was always a family person. But now that he had a little tiny look-a-like, which pissed you off (seriously, you carry the kid for nine months and she comes out looking like him!), he was even more so a family person, cutting back on some tasks for work to make sure he was around as much as possible.

“Daddy!” she said sleepily holding her little arms out for him to come get her. Lucifer picked her up, bringing her into his chest and kissing her forehead. Her pajama’s had gotten bunched up around her legs and he fixed them as she rested her head on his shoulder, clutching her little Elsa doll that Asmo had gotten her to her little chest. She was absolutely, 100% spoiled by everyone in the house and got almost anything she asked for, so when Asmo took her shopping one day and she saw Elsa in the window, she just _had_ to get it.

“Good morning, angel. Did you sleep good?” he asked her quietly, sitting on the chair in the corner of her room. She looked up to her father and nodded, eyes still sleepy as Lucifer pushed some of her hair out of her face. Some mornings he would bring her back to your bed and have her sleep in the middle of you two so you could both get some extra sleep - but she had already slept in later than normal, so he assumed that was not an option tonight.

“I hungry, daddy.” she said to him. Lucifer let out a chuckle as he got up with her, heading to the kitchen. The toddler rubbed her eyes awake as he walked, house silent except for the clinking of plates in the kitchen that were coming from none other than Beel. “Chocolate cereal, daddy.”

“I know, angel. I’ll get it.” Lucifer said to her as Beel stuck his head out of the fridge, smiling at his little niece. Lucifer sat her on the counter while he got her breakfast and Beel went over to say good morning, letting her have some of his yogurt. Beel didn’t share food with _anyone_ , but when he saw her he would always share. She honestly changed everyone in the house for good, besides yourself and Lucifer of course.

Asmo was naturally obsessed with her, teaching her all things girly and always down to play princesses with her. She slept over in his room often to give you and Lucifer a break, which was something the two of you appreciated. Satan read to her all the time in the library and she always knew that if she wanted to be read to, Uncle Satan was the one to go to. Beel and Belphie were the cuddly ones - they loved to lay with her on the floor of her room and play and just sit and listen to her little babbles of nonsense.

The two that surprised everyone were Mammon and Levi, the former especially. Levi watched cartoons with her, specifically anime like Sailor Moon that was childish but still cool (for him), and she was all about it seeing the ‘pretty princesses’. He adored his niece and looked forward to having her around, enjoying spending time with her. Mammon was the brother who was obsessed with her the _most_ , minus Asmo. Whenever you would go out with her without Lucifer, Mammon came. He didn’t want anyone touching her and more often than not had her on his shoulders to make sure she wouldn’t go anywhere.

“Hey - don’t be sad! There’s no being sad when Uncle Mammon’s around, got it? You want some ice cream to make it better?” he had said to her one afternoon when she was being particularly fussy. Needless to say, her mood improved massively and she ended up falling asleep on him after it. When you tried to get her, he refused. “Nah, I got her. She ain’t that heavy anyways.”

You were almost worried when she was born how things would change - your anxiety tried telling you that everything would change and be different. You were pleased and relied when everything worked out and everyone seemed to love her as much as you and Lucifer do.

“Daddy!” the little girl started whining for her father on the counter, holding her arms out to him just as he was finishing her cereal. Beel had left for whatever reason and now her focus was back on her father.

“Calm down, angel. It’s right here.” Lucifer said, going over to pick her up in one arm and the cereal in the other. He wouldn’t have time to brew any coffee until she was either eating or done eating, something he had grown to accept. Sitting her down in her chair, the toddler began to feed herself as neatly as she possibly could. She was always bound to make a mess, being two and all, but Lucifer loved watching her try her best to be neat. His favorite thing was watching her learn new stuff, listening to her talk and seeing her little personality develop.

This wasn’t the first morning you woke up with Lucifer nowhere to be found. Checking the monitor, you saw your daughters room empty as well and you could only assume that he had gotten her. Stretching, you made your way into the shower to enjoy a peaceful shower for once before heading down to the kitchen. As you approached you could hear the quiet conversation about what seemed to be nothing.

"No more spoon." your daughter said to Lucifer, holding it out for him to take. He sighed deeply, pushing it back towards her.

"No, we use a spoon so we don't get dirty." he argued back gently.

"All done then!" You held back a chuckle in the doorway of the dining room, your daughters face absolutely serious at the declaration.

"Eat some more, with your spoon please." Lucifer tiredly said back. Just as a whine was about to escape the lips of the two year old, you made your presence known as you walked behind Lucifer, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Good morning, my love." he said to you huskily.

"Thank you for letting me sleep." you whispered to him.

"Momma momma momma!" in an instant her whole attitude changed, smiling up at you and holding her arms out to be picked up. Smiling back you picked her up and started pressing kisses to her face, earning giggles that echoed off the walls.

"Are you being good and listening?" you asked, raising an eyebrow knowing what had just transpired. Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her as well, knowing what the response was going to be.

"Yes." she said happily. Lucifer let out a laugh at the feeble response, clearly a lie. "I done, momma." she said back to you, resting her head on your shoulder. "Go to daddy too." she said, pointing you in the direction of Lucifer. Having somewhat of an idea of what she wanted, Lucifer dragged you onto his lap, the three of you sitting together.

"Just like this?" Lucifer asked, hand moving the little girls hair out of her face before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Like this!" she smiled, soaking up all of the attention she was getting from both parents.

Lucifer had to admit that even though he fell in love with his daughter right when he laid eyes on her, it had been a bigger adjustment than he had thought. He was always used to putting his family first, but that meant his brothers and now that he had a child, he had to play some trust in them that they wouldn’t screw around for no good reason. There were changes in his daily routine, he had to sacrifice some sleep, and so much more. There was never a moments peace anymore for him, but he didn’t mind.

When she would run over to him, happy about something new she learned and whenever she learned a new word, or when she slept in her own bed for the first time and learned to walk, it filled his heart with a joy he didn’t know existed. He didn’t know it was possible to feel as much as he did in the small moments, like when she would fall asleep on his chest, but now he couldn’t imagine his life without them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed that tooth-rotting fluff!!! thanks for all your lovely comments on this whole book - next is mammon but i wanted to give a quick psa before then: 
> 
> i will unfortunately be moving in the next month out of the state of florida and back to my parents. i am taking commissions over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/animealyssa) for writing, graphics, etc to help out if anyone may be interested. there's also a link over there for donations if anyone cares to spread that around - i need some help to be able to ship some things home. 
> 
> thank you for reading and be sure to keep an eye out for mammon!


End file.
